Memories Forgotten
by AniLovesMe
Summary: When 13 year old Padawan Learner Terra is on a rest stop on her way to a dangerous mission, she stumbles across two very particular people that she never expected to see: her parents. How will she react? What will she do? One-shot. Hope you like & REVIEW!


**Yay, new story!! Kinda... and yeah, I know I haven't exactly done any updating on my other ones, but I promise I'm working on them. **

**Okay this one might be a little confusing. This is a story I wrote a few years back that I just radomly start working on every now and again, and I came across this chapter in it and thought it would be kind of a cool upload. It doesn't have any actual SW characters in it, isn't that called OC or something? But anyway, it's in the view of a 13 year old Padawan named Terra. She was brought to the temple when she was three, and in this chapter she actually comes across her parents. What will she do? How will she react? (FYI the people she is with are her Master, a Knight named Michael who is practically her big brother, and then his real little sister Sunny who is 12. They are on a mission.) Just something I thought would be interesting, when a young girl unexpectedly comes across something she never thought would be possible. **

**Enjoy ^.^**

****************

We started to land, and as soon as we entered the atmosphere we were questioned. An ACO connected to our comm system and began asking questions.

"What is your ship's ID number?" The officer said in a booming voice.

"0-0-3-1-4-2." The pilot told him.

"And who is operating this vessel?"

"This is the pilot. My name is Darkain Hobby. I'm with the Republic."

"What is your purpose here?" The officer asked in a harsher tone. Obviously, he wasn't too happy that we were from the Republic. Before responding, the pilot looked at Master, and after a nod from him, he pressed the comm button.

"This is the Republic Civilian Transportation Aircraft. We have run out of fuel and request to land and stock up our supplies."

"We don't carry supplies of your kind here. Only the supplies our species requires." The being on the other side of the system said. There was dead silence in the cockpit. I thought we were going to have to find another planet to land on. But the pilot knew what to do.

"Well perhaps we could only stock up on fuel and then be on our way."

There was silence on the other end, and then the Iraidian answered.

"Perhaps you could. But only for fuel."

"What of the children on board?" The pilot asked. "They have not eaten the whole day as we have also run out of food. With your permission, we would like to stop at one of your cantina's and replenish them." That made me realize that part was true, and I noticed how hungry I really was. I put a hand on my stomach, suddenly realizing its constant gurgling.

More silence.

"Perhaps."

Sunny and I exchanged looks. This officer was beginning to get on my nerves. He was asking more questions than a regular Atmosphere Control Officer would, and analyzing our request way too much. I let my finger tap impatiently on my utility belt.

"Perhaps what?" The pilot said a little impatiently.

"Perhaps you may."

Keeping in mind not to anger Iraidian's, the pilot took a deep breath.

"Thank you. Permission to land?" He asked hopefully.

"…. Granted." Then the ACO hung up the transmission and we could talk.

"Man he was annoying!" Sunny said. Michael gave a small laugh, remembering how his sister had no patience.

"Get used to it. That's how the whole planet is going to be once we're on it. They don't like visitors." Michael said.

The pilot skillfully landed our ship and we prepared to get off.

When we got off of the ship, there were Iraidians waiting to refuel it. We all followed Master, who seemed to know where he was going. He led us past the guards to the visitor center but they stopped him.

"Identification." One of the guards said. I noticed he didn't say please. We handed the blue-skinned creature our ids, and he examined all of them at the same time. Not paying much attention to the information, he looked at each of the pictures and then at each of us. Noting that they were correct, he practically shoved mine back into my hand and then asked us 'where we were going so quickly'.

"To one of your cantina's." Master replied.

Assuming we were lying, the guard said something into a commlink. When he received a reply, he nodded at us, letting us pass.

We got past the aircraft center and found ourselves in what looked like a circular plaza. There were a few stores and one cantina. The smallest visitor center I'd ever seen.

It was all closed off except for one area, but there were many guards there and I had a feeling they were not going to let us go through. We went into one of the stores. It was kind of like a refueling station store back at Coruscant. There were aisles full of snacks, frozen foods, and drinks. Some even had activity books for little kids. I looked at Master and he nodded, so Sunny and I went to look around. Sunny found the sweet aisle right away and went down it.

"Why are we-" I started to ask, but Sunny wanted to have a private conversation.

"This has to be the weirdest planet I've ever been to. The people are blue and don't like visitors and this station store is the dirtiest one I've ever seen in my entire life." Sunny said in a whisper. I shook my head.

"Well, it's the only one for visitors that they've got, so there's nothing we can do about it. And like Zenny keeps saying, they don't like visitors. So they really don't care about providing for them." I said, using Michael's false name.

Sunny looked at me like I was insane and went "Who?" really loudly.

I stared at her like she was the stupidest person in the entire galaxy and mouthed "Michael" at her and then she went:

"Oh!"

When we started laughing, Michael suddenly appeared and put his finger to his lips, signing to us to be quiet. We tried to stop laughing, but eventually started laughing again, only quieter. When we stopped, I began to look around the store and started noticing that other people were there. Some were aliens, and some were humans. There were only two humans that I could see, one Bothan, one Croatian, and, amazingly, one Wookie. It surprised me that a wookie was _here_.

Michael came back around the corner and told us it was time to check out and get back to the ship. Sunny and I quickly grabbed a bag of food and then we headed to the check out counter.

"Thank you for shopping here. Have you found everything you would like to purchase? I don't like to reset the register every time you put something new on the counter." The cashier said. I stared at him in disbelief. Who could be so rude like that, especially to paying customers? I swallowed the urge to say something, remembering what Iraidians are like when they are angry, and turned around to face all of the aisles.

And then I saw two people.

A man and a woman, both dressed nicely. The woman had long, dark brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were sapphire and she had a thin, hourglass shaped torso. Her dress was gray and blue, with two silver metallic bracelets on the upper part of her arms. Her dress was also long, down to the floor with long, triangular sleeves that had silver sparkle trimming. And I couldn't help noticing: she was beautiful. The man was tall and muscular, wearing fitting black pants, brown boots, and a dark gray tunic covering his entire upper body, going down to quarter sleeve length. Underneath that he had on a very comfortable looking long sleeved shirt, with a silver crystal watch on his right wrist. His eyes were hazel brown. They both looked young, around their mid-thirties.

And the worst part was they looked vaguely familiar.

The air around me started to go tense. I tried to feel through it, even ignore it. But it kept getting stronger. I explored it through the force, wondering what it could be, and I found a connection. I looked up and found it led to the couple. They were just standing there talking. I looked at them harder. Nothing seemed unusual about them. But as I watched them, the connection got stronger, and it made my head hurt. Then the woman hugged the man, his strong arms tightly closed around her as I heard speak to her husband, and the soft, sweet voice brought back so many memories.

I sighed quietly to myself, finally realizing. _It can't be them… _

My eyes began to water.

Sunny walked up next to me and I was suddenly alert again to everything else that was happening. I felt Michael's eyes on me as Master finished paying for what we had gotten. Then I realized: if the force connection was so strong it made my head hurt, then Michael and Master must have felt it too. They must have felt what it was pointing to. I had a feeling I was going to get a very long lecture when we got back to the Cruiser. I wiped the water from my eyes and didn't turn around. _Should I go up and talk to them? _

No, that would make things too weird. I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't stop staring. It wasn't hard to recognize them, even after all these years. Even though I went to the temple at a young age, it wasn't so young that I couldn't remember their faces. As memories kept passing through my mind, I felt like just going up to them and giving them the biggest hug they'd ever gotten…

"It's time to go."

Michael's voice.

A chill went down my spine.

Go? But we just got here! How could I walk away from my _parents_ after all these years of being away from them without saying anything? My eyes started to water again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't move. I didn't want to leave them again. Michael's grip on my shoulder tightened. It was a grip saying that he wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to let me talk to them, or even say goodbye as he started to gently pull me backwards. Taking in one last, long, wonderful look at them, I reluctantly turned away, wanting to cry.

Michael had his arm around me while we walked, trying to comfort me in any way he could without talking. He was waiting to get back to the safety of the ship to make sure that he wouldn't accidentally sell our cover story to anyone nearby.

When the station attendants were paid and the hatch to the door was fully closed, the ship started to fly, and Michael sat down with me in the very back seat of the Cruiser.

"If it's worth anything, I'm proud of you." Michael said in a gentle tone.

I looked up, wiping away my tears with my fingers. "Proud of me? Why?"

"Because it took a lot to do what you did; to just walk away like that. I may know better than anyone what you just experienced, and trust me, I know how hard it is to keep away from the people you love and who love you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When Sunny was born, I was only seven years old. But my parents requested to the Jedi Council that I be taken out of the order for at least a month or so to help take care of her. There was a lot of debating about it throughout the council meetings. It took them almost three weeks to decide to let me go or not. And at first I didn't know why. Then finally, with much oppression from most of its members, the council actually did let me go. I was away from the Temple for a month and a half, and when the time came for me to come back, I figured out why they'd had so many arguments: I didn't want to go back. I had been with my parents for so long that leaving them felt almost impossible to do. And I loved my new baby sister; I didn't want to leave her without a big brother to look up to. So the day that my master came to get me, I told him that I had changed my mind and didn't want to go back to being a Padawan Learner."

"You did?" I said. "What did he do?"

Michael smirked. "He tricked me. I'll never forget what he said. 'All right. That's your decision and I can't do anything about it. But if that's the way you feel, then I'll need your lightsaber.' As I handed him my lightsaber, and my utility belt, and many other things that I had brought home with me, a lot of great memories of being a Learner went through my mind. That's where all my friends were, all my mentors, and all of the games and stuff that I liked to do. Plus, it was where my childhood was. But most of all, I thought of my dream of becoming a great Jedi Master. My master left and I started to think about all of that. An hour later I called him on his commlink and asked him to come get me. I told him I'd learned that lesson. He laughed and said he was on his way."

I started laughing at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "I thought you'd like that story. But it's true. And besides, later I found out that the council had only let me go to teach me a lesson about why they _didn't_ want me to go. They told me that I had insisted on going so much that they thought it would be best for me to experience the reason. The point is: it's really hard to see family again and then just ignore them, especially if you weren't brought to the temple at infancy. Besides, even if you had gone up to talk to them, I don't think they would have recognized you."

"Why wouldn't they?" I said. "I'm their daughter. Don't they remember me?"

"I'm sure they do." Michael said. "But you don't look like the little girl I told to stop crying.***** You've grown a lot. Sometimes it's hard to recognize someone who has been away from you for a long time. You've gone through a lot of changes."

I sighed.

"I just feel so empty now." I said.

"Not empty." Michael corrected. "All you did was realize what that something was missing. You've got to fill up that hole now with other things that make you happy."

I hugged Michael. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem, Shorty."

I smiled at the name. It reminded me that I still have family, even if it's not my parents. Michael had always called me that, even when I was little. And now that he was about six feet tall, and Sunny was almost an inch taller than me, it actually fit. We got up and sat with Sunny near the cockpit, talking and laughing the rest of the way to the mission base. But something was still bothering me.

I had forgotten about my parents.

I had forgotten that I even had parents.

And knowing that I didn't even recognize anything about them until my mother had said something made me feel agonizingly rotten. The only thing that ran through my mind was: _I'm their daughter. I'm not supposed to forget about them._

Then:

_Did they forget about me too?_

And that was the worst question of all.

*** This happened when Terra was first brought to the temple. She was crying and Michael tried to make her feel better. **

**Hope you liked that one! PLEASE let me know what you think, and if people like it maybe I would upload the rest of the story. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**~Anilovesme**


End file.
